


One Touch

by fawnbinary



Series: Volleyball Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: “Then take me to bed, please.”(a continuation of where the last part left off)





	

**Author's Note:**

> therell be at least one more part to this series featuring kuroo and his happy ending!

“Suga,” Daichi grins, “Come on, let’s go back to your room first.”

He whines in protest, lips finding his mate’s jaw and kissing sloppily. 

“No, I don’t want to, just, mmm, fuck me here.”

He hears Daichi’s sharp inhale and tries again for his lips, but he’s too persistent, grabbing Sugawara’s shoulders and forcing him back. He opens his mouth to speak, but Sugawara beats him to it. 

Lip trembling, he whimpers, “Do you not want me anymore?”

He burns with worry, confused about why the alpha is so calm. He’s the perfect omega in heat, needy and wet and desperate for his alpha. But Daichi’s not even close to going into a rut, and it has him panicking. Did he do something wrong, is Daichi upset with him? Does he regret mating with him?

“Suga, stop, it’s okay.” Daichi pulls him back in, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I still want you, god I want you, but,” He reaches around, hand slipping under the sheet around him to cup his ass, finger dipping between his cheeks to press against his hole. “I want to be comfortable if I’m going to fuck open your tight hole.”

Sugawara can feel his entire face light up with a deep blush, shuddering at those words. He whines, grinding his hips against Daichi’s thigh in response. 

“Then take me to bed,  _ please _ .”

Daichi grins, lifting him up and carrying him away to his room, door slamming shut behind them. He throws Sugawara onto the bed, crawling over him quickly. The look he gives his mate has Sugawara mewling, legs spreading to accommodate the alpha between them, kissing up from his stomach to his chest. He pauses there, teeth scraping one of his nipples before his tongue darts out to soothe it, lips closing around the hardening nub. 

Sugawara whines and Daichi listens this time, trailing his kisses up to his shoulder where he nips a bit at his mark, and then finally,  _ finally _ , he reaches his lips. It feels like time stops, Daichi's lips hovering just above his, like he's nervous. Sugawara definitely is, but he’s also desperate, and when Daichi doesn’t close the gap, he does. 

Kissing Daichi feels exactly like he’d dreamed it would. It’s soft and warm and wet and feels better than the most perfect toss. He presses their lips together firmly for a second before Daichi’s tongue forces his apart, licking into his mouth and eliciting a soft moan. His fingers dig into the alpha’s scalp, keeping them together as his legs hitch over his hips, dragging them down to grind against each other. It’s perfect but that only lasts a moment before he’s frustrated again, getting wetter between his legs by the minute and ready to be fucked. 

He tells Daichi that, voice demanding, “This is great, but, mm, I need you inside of me.”

Daichi grins, adjusting their positions so he can rut against his hole, the head of his cock catching it briefly before slipping. He groans in frustration, trying to reach between them to help, but Daichi swats his hands away. 

“Be patient.”

He lets out a growl of his own, surprising the alpha. Omegas do not growl, but he’s hard and wet and his mate is way too in control of himself. So he growls, “I’ve been patient, I want you to fuck me already!”

Daichi doesn’t say anything in reaponse, instead he wastes no time lining himself up and shoving in without any warning. He bottoms out immediately and doesn’t stop there, thrusting deep and hard into his mate. Sugawara keens at the feeling of finally being filled, throwing his head back to expose his neck in a way he knows makes the alpha weak. It works perfectly and Daichi groans, burying his nose against the scent glands rubbing his face against them, scenting him as he fucks into him. 

Neither of them last long, Sugawara far too pent up from not having come the night before, and Daichi too turned on by how good his mate looks under him, flushed and wet and begging for his knot. 

“Please, please, Dai, I want it, I want your knot,  _ fuck _ -”

“Yes, Suga, you’re so good,” He laps at the mark, grunting, “Such a good omega, so good.”

They’re both close, and Sugawara is beyond gone, lost to pleasure. He comes first, tensing up and clenching around Daichi’s cock, whimpering when he feels his knot catching on his hole, body shuddering with aftershocks as Daichi continues fucking him. 

He’s so tired, so he reaches up and drags him down, kissing him breathlessly before whispering against his lips, “Knot me, fuck, please Dai, get me-” He hesitates just a split second, before the words come rushing out, a very large product of his heat crazed mind, “Get me pregnant, o- _ oh _ !” 

Daichi comes then, knot shoving into him as he spills inside of him, hot and perfect. His teeth dig deep into his shoulder, breaking the skin easily where it had just started to heal. They lay heavy for a few minutes, kissing sloppily until neither of them can catch their breaths, and Sugawara has to pull away with a whimper. Daichi rolls his hips against him, grins slyly at the overwhelming pleasure that flushes through him. 

He’s exhausted, but he hooks one leg behind hima and encourages him to do it again, Daichi grinding his knot inside of him until he’s hard again, and then he wraps his hand around his cock. It only takes a few strokes for Sugawara to come again, painting the other’s hand with sticky white before melting back into the bed, sated for now. 

When his knot goes back down finally, Daichi pulls out of him, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“Mm, you’re perfect, Koushi.” He mumbles.

His fingers smooth over his belly, and now that Sugawara’s mind is more his own, he panics for just a second. But the idea that Daichi  _ could _ have gotten him pregnant isn’t nearly as terrifying as it should be. Even when his heat has passed and he’s no longer a mess of omega hormones, he’d be okay with it. A family with his fated mate. He blushes at the thought. 

“I love you.”

He smiles, hands covering Daichi’s over his belly. He has a long next few days to come, with the rest of his heat and then having to face both his parents and Kuroo, but he can do it if he has Daichi. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr, mine is fawnbinary <3


End file.
